


Astronauts and Aliens

by Simple_Ram (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A happy fic :), Holloween Costumes, M/M, Male!MC, because I'm gay, being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Simple_Ram
Summary: Saeyoung stood in the hallway clad in the astronaut costume that would match his boyfriends… if his boyfriend would ever get out of the bathroom.





	Astronauts and Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I found, I can't remember what it was exactly but here's the gist: 
> 
> One person says "it's not gay if it's on the moon" but they are on Mars
> 
> I thought it was funny so I wrote this. I'm publishing it now for Halloween. Please enjoy :) 
> 
> PS: I'm so gay for Seven holy c r a p.

Saeyoung stood in the hallway clad in the astronaut costume that would match his boyfriends… if his boyfriend would ever get out of the bathroom. They had a perfect plan for their Halloween costumes, Saeyoung was going to be the handsome astronaut while his boyfriend would be an alien from the planet Mars. They had a heated debate about whether there were aliens on Mars. Saeyoung said there wasn't any that his boyfriend was thinking of, but his boyfriend insisted saying that it could be possible and we came after and never saw it and that’s why we don't believe. It was about 20 minutes of theory and questions and research and still they came no conclusions. 

That night when his boyfriend stayed over, he had laid awake in bed for longer than usual. Saeyoung was a bit concerned that something wrong had happened. But as it turns out, he just couldn't stop thinking about the idea that we were the aliens. 

He said, “I mean we are destroying a planet. It's just like the movies.” 

That fucked the redhead up bad. 

Saeyoung finally heard the door open and he gaped a little. Holy crap. His boyfriend was wearing a set of antenna with little blue puff balls at the ends, his bangs were slicked back out of his face, and said face was covered in a swirly pattern of green and blue paint that made him look so cute. For the rest of the costume, it was a blue long sleeved shirt and a skirt decorated to look like a UFO. There was also red leggings to look like Mars, most likely. He looked so adorable. 

Saeyoung had to take a step back. His boyfriend laughed.

“What's wrong” 

“I'm so gay.” His boyfriends laughed so hard he started snorting. His laugh was so nice and he was never self conscious about it. All Saeyoung could think at that moment was he's so good.

Through his laughter, his boyfriend choked out, “Oh c'mon, it's not gay if it's on the moon.” 

“Oh but sweetheart, it's on Mars.” Saeyoung joined in laughing as well. 

His boyfriend let out a gasp, “I forgot. And I wanted to be gay on Mars.” 

They both burst laughing and Saeyoung took the other man's hand. With the astronaut glove, it made the redhead's hand fifthteen times bigger. 

“You look so good, I love you so much.” 

His boyfriend blushed and cupped Saeyoung’s cheek in his hand. They quickly kissed. 

“Shall we go?” Saeyoung started to put on his astronaut helmet.

“Wait!” His boyfriend ran back into the bathroom. Saeyoung groaned. 

“Okay! I'm good.” He reappeared in blue lipstick. He kissed the mask and left a huge blue kiss mark on the helmet glass. 

These were gonna be the best costumes ever.


End file.
